1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly, to a flat-panel display having an adjustable counterweight structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional CRT monitor is large and heavy, and tends to produce radiation that is harmful to the human body. Due to the aforesaid drawbacks, flat-panel displays such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) have been intensively used to replace conventional CRT monitors. Following rapid development of LCD technology and cost reduction through mass production, flat-panel displays have become extremely popular and have become the dominant display device on the market.
An LCD has a liquid crystal cell positioned between two polarizers. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal cell to make light pass through cell. The liquid crystal filled in the cell, therefore, is like a shutter, either allowing light to pass through or blocking the light. Therefore, the LCD has a certain range of visible angle and a preferable visual angle. An LCD must allow the user to conveniently adjust the viewing angle of the display subject to one's need or environmental conditions. This angle adjustment feature is important in product design of displays.
The angle adjustment structure of an LCD may be formed of a pivot joint or hinge mechanism. The pivot joint or hinge mechanism allows the user to adjust the viewing angle of the screen.
However, conventional pivot joints and hinge mechanisms for LCDs commonly have a complex structure that is expensive and not easy to be manufactured. Most LCDs have slim body designs therefore tend to fall upon oscillation or vibration. Further, when adjusting the viewing angle, the user must hold the base with one hand and tilt the screen with the other hand thus this adjustment procedure is inconvenient. Further, LCDs using these conventional pivot joints or hinge mechanisms commonly have a monotonous outer appearance that give no desirable impression to consumers and cannot adequately cause consumers to buy them.